Darth Vader/Gallery
Images of Darth Vader from the Star Wars franchise. Promotional Images 57234257432.jpg 565345634.jpg 34634653456.jpg|Darth Vader, as he appears in Soul Calibur IV. 345634563456.jpg 35634563456356.jpg 3634564356.jpg 54634563456.jpg 546345345.jpg 4563456345.jpg 4563456346.jpg 45764576457.jpg 4745734574.jpg Darth Vader Reaching Out.png 5374272.jpg Authentic-darth-vader-costume.jpg Lord Darth Vader.jpg Darth Vader's head.jpg Zorrohat.jpeg Vader piloting his TIE.png Sith Darth Vader.jpg Vaderpointing.jpg Ahsoka and Vader poster.jpg Star-Wars-Rebels-Season-Two-Poster.jpg Production and Concept Early Stormtrooper concept 2.jpg Darth Vader Concept.jpg|Darth Vader's early concept art. Darth Vader Concept 1.jpg Darth Vader Concept 2.jpg Darth Vader Concept 3.jpg Darth Vader with Boba Fett.jpg Apology accepted Captain Needa.jpg|"Apology accepted Captain Needa." Fire Across the Galaxy Concept Art 09.jpg|''Star Wars Rebels'' concept Darth Vader's look in SWR.jpg Star Wars Rebels Season Two Concept 11.jpg Star Wars Rebels Season Two Concept 10.jpg Star Wars Rebels Season Two Concept 7.jpg Films Revenge of the Sith Darth Vader in Revenge of the Sith 1.jpg|Vader after being fitted with his life-support suit Darth Vader in Revenge of the Sith 4.jpg Darth Vader in Revenge of the Sith 5.jpg Darth Vader in Revenge of the Sith 3.jpg Darth Vader in Revenge of the Sith 6.jpg|"Where is Padme? Is she safe? Is she alright?" Darth Vader in Revenge of the Sith 7.jpg|"I...? I couldn't have! She was alive... I felt it! Darth Vader in Revenge of the Sith 8.jpg|Vader walks on his cybernetic legs for the first time Darth Vader in Revenge of the Sith 2.jpg|"Nooooooooooo!!!" Moff Tarkin.png Darth Vader and Emperor Palpatine.png A New Hope DarthVader1-SW.png Stormtroopers A New Hope 3.png Vader with Jir.png DarthVaderAnewHope.png|"I find your lack of faith disturbing." DarthVaderLeia-ANH.png Tarkinleia.png I sense something, a presence I've not felt since....jpg|Vader senses Obi-Wan's presence Obi-Wan-vs-Vader-2.png|Waiting for Obi-Wan Kenobi Obi-Wan-vs-Vader-4.png VaderVSOb-Wan.jpg Obi-Wan-vs-Vader-5.png Obi-Wan-vs-Vader-6.png|"You should not have come back." Star-wars4-movie-screencaps.com-10774.jpg DarthVaderVsObiWanANH.png DarthVaderwithTarkin-ANH.png Darth Vader piloting his TIE Fighter.jpg Darth Vader spots the Millennium Falcon.jpg Vader in a TIE Fighter.jpg The Empire Strikes Back Darth-Vader-in-The-Empire-Strikes-Back-1.jpg DarthVader1-TESB.png Darth-Vader-in-The-Empire-Strikes-Back-2.jpg Darth-Vader-in-The-Empire-Strikes-Back-3.jpg|"You have failed me for the last time Admiral." Darth-Vader-in-The-Empire-Strikes-Back-4.jpg What is thy bidding my master.jpg|"What is thy bidding, my master?" DarthVaderHanSolo-TESB.png Darth Vader and Boba Fett.jpg The-Empire-Strikes-Back-2.png Luke vs Vader.jpg The-Empire-Strikes-Back-3.png|"Your Destiny lies with me Skywalker." DarthVadervsLuke.png The-Empire-Strikes-Back-4.png The-Empire-Strikes-Back-6.png|"You are beaten! it is useless to resist!" DarthVader2-TESB.png The-Empire-Strikes-Back-7.png|"I am your father." The-Empire-Strikes-Back-8.png Return of the Jedi Star-wars6-movie-screencaps.com-284.jpg Darth-Vader-in-Return-of-the-Jedi-1.jpg Darth-Vader-in-Return-of-the-Jedi-2.jpg|Vader senses Luke's presences aboard the shuttle Darth-Vader-in-Return-of-the-Jedi-3.jpg Return-of-the-Jedi-3.png Return-of-the-Jedi-5.png|"That name no longer has any meaning for me." Return-of-the-Jedi-7.png Return-of-the-Jedi-8.png Return-of-the-Jedi-10.png|"You don't know the power of the dark side. I must obey my Master." Return-of-the-Jedi-11.png|"It is too late for me, my son." Return-of-the-Jedi-13.png DarthVaderLuke.png DarthVader-ReturnJedi.png Vader kills the Emperor 4.jpg Vader kills the Emperor 6.jpg Unable to bare his son suffering.jpg Vader kills the Emperor 2.jpg|Darth Vader (now Anakin) betrays his master Vader kills the Emperor 3.jpg Vader kills the Emperor 1.jpg star-wars6-movie-screencaps.com-13878.jpg star-wars6-movie-screencaps.com-13890.jpg star-wars6-movie-screencaps.com-14129.jpg Luke-help-me-take-this-mask-off.png|"Luke, help me take this mask off." 457446.jpg|Darth Vader unmasked The Force Awakens The-Force-Awakens-13.png|What remains of Vader's mask Television Phineas and Ferb DarthVaderandDarthenshmirtz.png Star Wars Rebels Darth-Vader-in-Star-Wars-Rebels-3.png Vader rebels.png|Darth Vader tasking the Inquisitor with a new mission Darth-Vader-in-Star-Wars-Rebels-2.png|"Hunt down this new enemy." Darth Vader in Star Wars Rebels.jpg SWR Darth Vader 1.jpg SWR Darth Vader 2.jpg|Passing Agent Kallus Fire Across the Galaxy.jpg SWR Darth Vader 3.jpg Star-Wars-Rebels-Season-Two-8.jpg Star-Wars-Rebels-Season-Two-9.jpg Star-Wars-Rebels-Season-Two-13.jpg|Vader piloting his TIE Fighter Star-Wars-Rebels-Season-Two-16.jpg|"We will squeeze Lothal until someone reveals the whereabouts of these traitors." Star-Wars-Rebels-Season-Two-46.jpg|Vader confronts the Rebels Star-Wars-Rebels-Season-Two-47.jpg Star-Wars-Rebels-Season-Two-48.jpg|Vader duels Kanan Star-Wars-Rebels-Season-Two-49.jpg Star-Wars-Rebels-Season-Two-50.jpg|"Your master has deceived you into believing you can become a Jedi." Star-Wars-Rebels-Season-Two-51.jpg|Vader has Ezra at his mercy Star-Wars-Rebels-Season-Two-53.jpg Star-Wars-Rebels-Season-Two-54.jpg KananVSVader.jpg Rebels Vader.png Rebels-Vader-1.png Rebels-Vader-2.png Printed Media Star Wars Manga 11.jpeg|Darth Vader in Manga VaderMarvelCover.jpg The electric company magazine star wars.jpg DisneyAdventures-March1997.jpg STWVADER2015005Cover.jpg Marvel_-_Darth_Vader_Issue_1_Cover.jpg DarthVader1Variant.jpg Star Wars Darth Vader Vol 1 Cover.jpg Video Games DI3.0 Promo.jpg StarWarsDI3.0Characters.png Disney INFINITY Darth Vader.jpg Disney INFINITY Concept 3.png Disney INFINITY Concept 2.png Disney INFINITY Concept 1.png Disney INFINITY Concept 10.jpg Vader DI.png Darth Vader Disney INFINITY Figure.png Disney INFINITY SWR PlaySet3.jpg Disney Parks Jedi Training Academy at Disney's Hollywood Studios.jpg Darth Vader at Star Toours.jpg Darth Vader Poster.jpg Darth Vader at Disneyland.jpg|Darth Vader, as seen in a promotional video for Star Tours: The Adventures Continue. Darth Vader Visiting Disneyland.jpg Darth Vader and Sword in the Stone.jpg Darth Vader on Carosel.jpg Darth Vader Sword in the Stone.jpg Vader-Parade.jpg|Darth Vader in Disneyland Star wars gallery vader younglings.jpg 2HvGpXmgIEmaRrmvuJda-g2.jpg Starwarsweekends2010c.jpg 1041391.jpg 124bb68ea95761a988b5a2688241393b.jpg|Goofy as a Darth Vader Merchandising Goofy as darth vader pin.png Goofy darth vader pin.png goofy_darth_vader.jpg Darth-goofy.jpg Goofy Vader Box.jpg Goofy darth vader pin quote.JPG 14295544.jpg 16562637.jpg Disney Vinylmation Star Wars Series 1 Preview Artwork - Darth Vader and Stormtrooper.jpg Star Wars - Revenge of the 5th - Emperor Palpatine Stitch and Darth Vader Goofy.jpeg vader1.jpg vader2.png Darth Vader Racers.jpg TYFU03624_01.jpg $(KGrHqV,!lEE6pthV22-BOztIRhn2g~~60_35.JPG Darth-Vader_Mickey-Mouse-Ears.jpeg Starwarspins-gonzo.jpg Starwarspins-mysterybox.jpg Starwarscelebrationposter.jpg French-muppet-star-wars.png Dearth-pvc.jpg Tshirt-starwars1.jpg Starwars-disney-tshirt-2009.jpg StarWarsPVCs.jpg Muppet2008StarWarsPVCSet.jpg Muppet mystery pins star wars.jpg Sw deadly chicken.jpg MuppetsStarWarscases.jpg DisneyStarWarsActionFigures-(2011).jpg Starwarsfigurescamilla.jpg Star wars deadly royal chicken.jpg Ambush at Star Tours Action Figure Set.jpeg Star Wars - Zodiac Mystery Collection - Gemini Anakin Skywalker Darth Vader ONLY.jpeg Star Wars - Zodiac Mystery Collection - Anakin Skywalker Darth Vader Chaser ONLY.jpeg DLR - Sci-Fi Academy Alumni - 'Piece' of Alderaan History (ARTIST PROOF).jpeg WDW - Star Wars Weekends 2008 - Jumbo Helmet Darth Vader.jpeg WDW - Star Wars Weekends 2009 - Symbols - Galactic Empire Darth Vader and Emperor Palpatine.jpeg Darth Vader Die Cast Disney Racer - Star Wars.jpg Muppet star wars shirt disneyland 2010.jpg Darth Vader Star Wars Pin.jpeg darth vader bobblehead.jpg darth vader sitter.jpg Disney-store-talking-darth-vader.jpg Disney-store-talking-darth-vader-box.jpg Lunch box ad.jpg Star Wars Helmet Series - Darth Vader.jpeg Darth vader armchair disneyliving.jpeg Darth Vade Action figure.jpg Mater as Vader.jpg|Mater as Darth Vader diecast Hasbro-Rebels-Ahsoka-and-Darth-Vader-Action-Figures.jpg Miscellaneous Dearth Nadir.jpg|Gonzo as Dearth Nadir, Darth Vader's spoof on The Muppet Show DearthNadir-Piggy.jpg|Dearth Nadir meets First Mate Piggy Dearth-sabre.jpg Dearth-mupmag.jpg Dearth-babiescomic.jpg 6thgradevader.jpg G18318300000000000043f6a5ec8a28676f0f607324b81d32fd958bb0c9.jpg|Mickey Mouse as Darth Vader. Star Wars03.jpg Star Wars02.jpg Star Wars08.jpg Donald watches Star Wars.jpg|Vader is seen on Donald's TV in PKNA Darth Vader 1 Cover.jpg 45364634.jpg WhiteVader.jpg|Alternate future of Vader returning to the Light side of the force Star Wars Commander.jpg Star Wars Commander 01.png Darth Vader SWR introduction.jpg Star Wars Insider.jpg Category:Character galleries Category:Star Wars galleries Category:Star Wars Rebels galleries Category:Disney INFINITY galleries